Fallen into RA
by MayesticMe
Summary: It's about my lovely OC Samantha who dreams and wishes for her life to continue in Araluen, then her wish is fullfilled but is she still happy about it. Read to find out. Sam and Alyss are BFF whilst there is a link between Sam and Will. What type of link
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I made this before the other story I planned on because I got so much inspiration for a story like this that I had to get it down. So here it is.**

Chapter 1

The wish

I opened the door and saw a spotless room, my room. I looked around and saw the camouflage bed-spread on my double bed, i looked at the writing desk and saw the whole ranger's apprentice series on my desk.

I looked around to see my bookshelf with both the Classics and the new series, i had withering height, Jane Eyre and i even had Romeo and Juliet. I also had the Twilight series, and the house of night, I also had the Harry Potter series. I walked to my oak writing table and took the books from the desk to my book shelf, I put them in order, from the first to the last. I had been waiting for the Emperor of Nihon-Ja and though about how we here in Europe couldn't buy it yet. I walked to my night stand and looked at my knife set, I had it on my nightstand just like normal rangers.

My friend Adriana was a true RA fan, she couldn't think about anything else, although she was on fanfic writing stories about how she wanted to make the RA characters come to our world or that she lives in their world and that they have computers and electronics.

I liked Araluen, there were less fight because there were less means of using, no guns, no cuber-bullying. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

A quite average height girl at the age of 17, who had long brown hair, I had just cut it but my hair was still longer than my shoulders, I had quite the average amount of hair too, I hadn't little nor I had much. I was a average girl, I was no nerd who read and learnt everything but neither was I a girl who used time on make-up. I had only used make-up two times before on a prom and my sweet sixteen.

But I was really fast, I did horseback-riding and was good at archery, and I had two strange talents, when I got angry I could make things move. I had closed some doors because I had been angry at my brother and I had gotten frustrated once because my sandcastle wouldn't work and then I had shaped the sand in a shape I couldn't have done with my hands. I was something like what Roald Dahls Matilda could do. But my second talent was throwing things and making them hit, first I had thought it was part of my first talent. But it was like the rangers when throwing their knives.

I also had a special bond with animals, horses especially. On horseback-riding I always rode a large black horse called Nightmare. She was a girl and was the largest in the stables. I had loved her since the first time I rode. She had been brought in and no one had been able to ride her, until I was assigned to care for her. She had suddenly turned from a wild horse into the most polite horse I had ever seen.

With these skills I would make a good ranger, but I didn't live in their time nor in their world.

I sat down behind my writing desk and started on my Geography homework, I had to learn all Africa's countries, their location, population and capital. I would have to study for a long time.

But to my surprise I had finished after twenty minutes. I turned on my TV and watched a reprise of a Pretty Little Liars episode. I shrieked when that car hit that blonde girl and looked away, that was when I noticed how dark it was. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 22:22, I quickly knocked on my desk and wished for going to Araluen. It was just something superstitious but I just did it. Then I shut off the TV and went to bed, I dreamt something really strange that night. I dreamt of waking up in Araluen, then I abruptly woke up because my Alarm went off.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn." Rihanna said on my alarm. I grinned and jumped out of bed, stupid superstitious me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:10, that was when my Alarm went off every weekend. Bip bip. And it was 11:11 I again knocked on my desk and wished for Araluen.

Then I looked at my calendar and saw I had a meeting with Adriana. She would go with me to the archery trainings, she was on it too although I was better than her, she had brought me too it. She had made me sign up, but I had not regretted that decision yet. I walked over to the shower and dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked out and there stood a red Ferrari, her dad was freaking rich. I ran over and sat in the back seat. I looked at Adriana, she was wearing a skirt with tights. She also wore a singlet with a small leather jacket. And I saw her heals too. Oh god she was going to archery training with pumps. I said it to her and she threw her red hair back in her neck. She had some small freckles too, she reminded me of Ginny in the Harry Potter series. We chatted for some time, about boys, college and school And then I just randomly asked Adriana

"You know in Araluen. Do they speak English?"

"Yes Sam. I asked John Flanagan once and he said so." my friend replied. I laughed, she was a fan, she had gotten her dad to pay for a meeting with John Flanagan. In that way I envied her.

I grinned we babbled away about school and boys and how we had almost finished the school year, we had just finished the exams yesterday and I was far too eager for holidays to come. Then we arrived at the archery court. Well, more just a long piece of grass with some targets. We stood there, she on the lane beside me. I shot three arrows really quick although it wasn't as quick as the rangers would do it, but I could only practice every weekend. I grinned at Adriana's poor skills, she was just a fed up girl who happened to be my best friend since first grade.

**Shes not fullfilled her dream yet maybe she would, please review. It's what keeps me going. Partly. Never mind.**


	2. Chapter 2 Araluen

**Yes I know she didn't get into RA last chapter. But you have to know her story first. You have to know her background, and story.**

**Thnx for reviewing by the way.**

**And I got the second chapter up before a week after the first. Wow. **

Chapter 2

Araluen

We practiced for some hours when Adriana's phone went, I heard her chatting with her dad when I saw the red Ferrari drive onto the parking lot, her father stepped out and I remembered at once that she always called her crush during practice. I poked her and she quickly said bye and shut the mobile off.

I grinned, she was fed up but her dad had much stricter rules then mine. When we sat in the car on the way home we or rather I repaired my arrows where needed, Adriana just got new arrow, I had to buy them for my own money and I only got around 50 Euros a week plus 150 extra every month. But this was for pens and school equipment, not for hobbies, and I saved up for high school and university.

I arrived home around dinner time and we ate spaghetti. It was my favorite beside pancakes, but that was breakfast. I went to bed early since I had been training. I lounged myself into my bed and pulled the blanket over me. I wanted and needed my sleep. Still, I didn't get to sleep before 22:22 when I again wished for Araluen, I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt strangely uncomfortable, then I noticed I was laying on needles, it smelled pine, I was in a forest, I came to this conclusion without opening my eyes. When I did open my eyes I saw the a beautiful landscape although it would have been better if I knew where I was. I stood up and looked at my clothes, it was a freaking ranger coat I was wearing, and I had a knife set too, and arrows and I looked around and found a bow. I picked it up it was a small bow, I think it was a recurve bow, I had twenty-four arrows. Then I looked around once more and noticed a small road not far from my sleeping place. I didn't want to walked tot eh road yet, I would first practice for a bit.

I shot all twenty-four arrows under 30 second, I fetched them and practice my knife-throwing. I though I felt someone look at me now and again, but I ignored it. Then I sat down exhausted, and started thinking about why I was here. I though hard and then remembered my wish. I had wished myself here. Well, I think I had to do something to get out again. Maybe I should just go with it for the moment, I chose to do this and soon I had a plan.

I would work and earn some money, then I would be able to earn for a living and just live here until I got a sign of what to do further.

I walked to the road and strangely enough I saw no one. I wanted to come to village to get a job and to get to know the environment and language. I saw in my mind me being a maid and grinned it would be fun, I loved caring for Adriana. I followed the road left and walked for a while when I saw a carriage coming from the direction I came from. I prepared myself for what I was going to do.

When the carriage came closer I saw it was a farmer transporting grain. The farmer was wearing some old dirty pants and a raveled blouse. When he was two meters away I asked

"Would you know where I could find a job?"

He stared at me for a moment and then said "Well, yes my dear. New in Araluen I guess. We are now in Redmont fief and I will bring you to Redmont castle. There has been news they need a new stable worker. They have a wild eighteen hand warrior horse there. AND they need maids, my dear." It sounded as if he meant that I wouldn't have a chance of the stable job.

"Would you be so kind to transport me there?" I asked the farmer.

He though hard again. "Milady, I'm going there anyway. Just hop on the back." the farmer said. Such hostile they were here, but I felt he wasn't really relaxed I was here.

Through out the journey I saw small rivers and houses, I saw children play with wooden swords and though of Horace, he would have started like that if he wasn't a ward. I also saw children climbing in trees and horseback-riding. I saw a little girl I recognized from somewhere, or I didn't recognize her I just thought she looked like a younger version of Adriana.

The rest of the journey went in silence and suddenly I saw a castle it looked as if it was on fire. The journey went quite quick and I noticed how real this felt. I got adapted so easily I would just not bother.

I looked at Redmont and it was exactly how John Flanagan had described it. It was his world. But when I looked closer I though about how Will had been able to climb up that wall. I jumped of the carriage as soon as I was by the gate and waved goodbye. I walked in and asked a guard if there was a job for me here. At that moment someone came walking hearing what I was saying when I looked closely I saw it was Ulf.

**Read and review it keeps me going, and it is a bit short but well, some chapter are some aren't.**


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

**Yes I'm now ware that Samantha wears a ranger cape and the farmer wasn't really sceptical nor scare so just let me tell you that she did wear a ranger cloak but the farmer though she was a nice girl and din't mind, she didn't have her hood on and she actually wasn't completely still. Thanx for reviewing it makes me happy. I'm updating this story fast, guess I just have a lot of inspiration.**

Chapter 3

Darkness

"Do you know how to work with horses?" Ulf said.

"Yes I do." I said. He gestured me to follow him and we walked to the stables.

"Would you be able to handle that one over there?" Ulf said pointing at a huge black stallion. He reminded me of Nightmare. That must be the horse the farmer talked about. I walked up to him and he started jumping and kicking. But I didn't stop, I walked over to him and raised my hand, he sniffed it and relaxed a bit. Then I slowly and carefully petted him.

"What's his name?" I asked slowly.

"Darkness." Ulf said.

"Hello Darkness." I said. I petted darkness even more and finally I was so close I could loosen his saddle. When I took it off I was shocked, there were small wounds, cuts there and it was sweat. I grabbed for a brush and started cleaning darkness. Then I led Darkness out so Ulf could have a look, I saw his mouth fall open.

"That's why we couldn't ride him." Ulf said.

"Did you use whips?" I asked.

"Yes." Ulf said.

"If a horse has a wound somewhere and he is whipped then he turns really wild." I said. Then I walked over to the well and started washing Darkness with water. He winced every time a new bucket of water hit his back. Finally I put some creams on the wounds and walked out.

Darkness followed me and we walked around the field, then I started jogging and happily Darkness started a trot. Then I started running and Darkness started a canter, after four laps, I stopped whilst Darkness continued.

I said "Canter, canter." for him to understand this was canter. Then he stopped and I said.

"Stop." then he started walking and I said

"Walk, Walk." Then he started his trot and I said

"Trot." Then what I did is I said

"Canter." And darkness started a canter.

"Stop." And Darkness stopped. I looked at Ulf and he was amazed.

"Hey girl. Your hired for the job. I'll go get baron Arald to talk about the rest with you... and me of course." Ulf.

"You can call me Samantha, or rather Sam." I said. Ulf nodded and walked away. I continued practicing with Darkness and after words, I would teach her, that for example a toe behind her shoulder meant canter or trot. Things like that. Then I though of what I would tell baron Arald.

They would only think I was strange if I told them I had woken up after having lived in 2011. I grinned. I would just tell them I had come here from Gallica, because I had french on school and knew the language it would be easy to imitate. I continued practicing and could have sworn someone was looking at me.

I fetched some jumps and taught darkness how to jump. She enjoyed jumping and soon she ran around the track in canter and jumped. I got her to go in trot until she was five meters away from the jump. And then taught her how to jump straight from trot, then we did the same with walking.

I sat on the fence and watched her trot around the track and started singing "Now I know your not a fairytale, and dreams were meant for sleeping. And wishes on a star just don't come true. And no even I can tell that I confused myh feelings with the truth, because I liked the view. When there was me... and you." I sat there in silence for a while and looked at Darkness trotting and jumping. I heard some footsteps and turned around. I was just in time for seeing Ulf almost falling. I grinned. I looked closer and saw another man who I didn't recognize. It must be baron Arald. I jumped down on the ground and said

"Stop." Darkness stopped and walked over to my side. He just stood there as the two men slowly cam closer.

"….Samantha, there has the skills needed for working in my stables and she even tamed Darkness. And we only need to give her a room, since she together with Jenny and Alyss are the only people needing a place to sleep at the moment." I heard Ulf say. At the moment I knew Alyss was still being trained as a diplomat and Jenny worked in the kitchens.

"Well, if you say so. This is Samantha I guess?" The other man said.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Baron Arald." Baron Arald said. "Could you tell me a bit about you?"

"Well, I'm from Gallica and I came to Araluen in search of adventure and a job." I said.

"Well then, let me congratulate you. Because you now have a job as a stable assistant and you have your own apartment. But I was thinking that since the choosing is in two months would you like to be offered an apprentice ship?" the baron said.

"Yes, I would like that but I could stay in the area right?" I asked glancing at Darkness.

"Darkness, will not belong to the stables for long, she has been given away." the baron said and I was suddenly really sad. "And her new owner is... You." he continued, my mouth fell open I hadn't been here for a day and suddenly I had a room, a horse, a job and a schooling. I was so happy.

"Which schooling would you like?" the baron asked.

"I would like something in the diplomatic society. I know a code for sending messages in use of a lamp." I said and quickly shut my mouth, I had almost said I knew how to work with bows and arrows, and how to throw knives.

"Well, I'll talk to lady Pauline and Alyss. Samantha put Darkness in her stable which is now also yours and follow me." the baron said. I walked into the stable and darkness followed me. I didn't do anything with her wounds but I gave her some food and water and left. I walked behind baron Arald up over the small path from the stables to the castle and soon we arrived at a gate. A soldier let us pass and we walked over plaza and over to a large door.

We went through the door and the baron led me to a staircase, we walked up ti stairs and arrived in a long hall with doors every 10 meters on each side of the hall. At the furthest right end was a 25 meters gap with only one door, we walked over to this one and entered, after having knocked of course.

In the room were three people, an older lady in her mid thirties, and to girls my age.

**Thank you for reviewing, continue reviewing please. **


	4. Chapter 4 the Diplomats

Chapter 4

The Diplomats

"Lady Pauline, this here is Samantha and she has just arrived, she wants to be a diplomat too." baron Arald said.

"Is that true?" lady Pauline said asking me.

"Yes _madam _Pauline, I'm Samantha and I would really like to be a diplomat." I said.

"Do you know any diplomatic skills?" lady Pauline asked.

"Yes I know a code for ,messages. You put the twenty four letters – Twenty four because z and w don't count they can be changed into s and v- in rows of six. A-f on the first and so on. The first row has a 1 as first number of the code and then the second number is the number the letter had in the row. So for example a is 1-1 and g is 2-1 and p is 3-4. You sign this by signing a lamp in the upper right corner for the a." I said. Or rather whispered to lady Pauline. I don't think they understood my explanation. The smallest girl who I recognized as Jenny had been grilling something in the fire and hadn't paid any attention, whilst the other girl Alyss had stared with open eyes.

"Impressive. I accept her a trial of a week." lady Pauline said. I had a week of training and based on how good I was she would decide if she wanted to teach me further or not.

"Thank you _madam _Pauline." I said.

"Well then Alyss and Jenny meet your new room-mate." baron Arald said. And then he just left, together with lady Pauline. I looked in the room and saw three double beds with each having an own cabinet, writing desk, chair and nightstand belonging to it. Then in the last corner was a shield of wood behind which I guessed was a bath. And in the middle of the outer wall was an old fashioned oven, with an open fire, like in the Griffindor common-room. There were also two sofas towards the oven and I sat down on one of them.

"So you'll be my class-mate in diplomatic classes I guess." Alyss said.

"Maybe, but I think your a year a head of me." I said.

"Well no, you know Gallic and the code which are the things I learned since the last choosing. You'll be on the same level." she said. "Could you tell us a bit about you?"

"Well, I'm Gallic and I came here in search of a job and some adventure, and I'm sixteen. And I just got my own horse. And my name is Samantha but I prefer Sam." I said.

"You'll be sleeping on that bed, the one beside Alyss'. Where are your possessions?" Jenny said.

"Don't have anything except these arrows and this bow." I said, as I walked over, to my assigned part of the room. I opened the cabinet to put away my bow and saw several simple colorful dresses. I put away my weapons including my knives and turned around.

"Well, lady Pauline was here because she was told that there would be another girl our age here. And she said you didn't have possessions so these are now yours." Jenny said.

I looked at the clothes and saw 12 dresses, six detailed and gorgeous and six simple, one detailed and one simple red, one detailed and one simple purple, one detailed and one simple blue, one detailed and one simple black, one detailed and one simple white, one detailed and one simple dark pink. I also saw several shoes in each color, I was happy. When I turned around Alyss stood there with a dress exactly like hers.

"This is your diplomatic dress, it's too small for me and you are a bit smaller than me." Alyss said. I accepted the dress and decided to change into it. I walked over to the bath corner when Alyss said,

"Don't bother, we'll sleep soon and then you will wear that nightgown on you bed." Jenny said. I walked back and hung the diplomatic dress in the cabinet before picking up the nightgown and walking over to the other corner to change. I changed quickly and let the other two change. As I sat in the sofa in my nightgown I felt home, and I instantly saw Alyss and Jenny as sisters.

"Samantha tomorrow is Sunday so were free, Jenny's not though, but in the afternoon were meeting with our friends. Want to join?" Alyss asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"We'll be occupied the whole day with them, although only the afternoon will be with all of us." Alyss said.

We sat there babbling about the boys and what they had chosen, I was told that Will was and ranger's apprentice, and that Horace would be a knight, and that George would be a scribe. Things I knew from reading the books, but I didn't tell them. Just before we went to bed Alyss said

"I really hope you become a diplomatic student too, then I'm not so lonely." I smiled at her and said.

"I would like that too."

We quickly went to bed and fell asleep. Or rather she fell asleep, I grinned as I though of all the fanfics about falling into this world, most of the time, they became rangers, not me. I would be a diplomat.

I wondered what Will was like, and Horace. I hope they were cute.


	5. Chapter 5 Boys

**I didn't have an authors note last chapter. Uff. But what I wanted to say is that my OC may seem as an perfectionist but god there is going to be a lot she can't do later on. Well I also wanted to say that there are quite a few times I link to other things and people and this is to give you a picture of what I have in mind.**

Chapter 5**  
**Boys

When I woke up the next morning the sun wasn't even up, I looked around a bit confused and then remembered. I was in Araluen now. I came out of bed to find Alyss sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. I walked over to her and she looked up.

"You should wear the diplomatic dress. Lady Pauline wants to talk to us first. Jenny is already in the kitchen working, and breakfast is in thirty minutes." Alyss said. I smiled to her and she smiled back. Then we burst out in laughter.

"Sorry for the seriousness but as a diplomat you have to be serious." Alyss said.

"It's alright, I'll be like that too in some weeks time." I said. She grinned and I got changed into the diplomatic dress. It fit perfectly and I felt small beside Alyss, but well she was taller than average. I followed her out and she locked the door behind us.

"We need a key to come in?" I asked her. She looked as if she could smack her head and looked for something in her pocket. She retrieved a key on a piece of thread, and handed it to me.

"This is your key. Don't lose it. Jenny and I have one too." Alyss said. I put it around my neck and under my dress.

We walked through the hall and down the stairs, I hadn't seen the second floor nor the first floor yesterday. As we walked to the large door on the second floor Alyss explained that the cellar was the kitchen and that the first floor was the servants sleeping place, the second floor was the hall and the third floor were all the apartments and the barons office.

As we entered the hall my mouth fell open, it reminded me of the dinner hall in Hogwarts, another thing this world had similar with Harry Potter. We sat down at the far end of a long table, we sat opposite of lady Pauline and another man I didn't recognize, he was quite old, in his forties I guess.

"Here are they. Aren't they sweet Halt." Lady Pauline said. It was Halt, I didn't even recognize him, I looked at his clothing. He was wearing a ranger cape. I could smack myself for not noticing it. Maybe I wasn't a good ranger.

"Good morning _madam _Pauline." I said.

"Sam, it's LADY Pauline." Alyss said a bit irritated.

"Don't bother Alyss." lady Pauline said.

I grinned at her and she grinned back. We would make a good pair, if we worked together.

We sat down and ate some food, it tasted good and I though of all the hard work behind this food.

"Well, I'm sorry from keeping you from your free time but, there is something I have to tell you." lady Pauline said.

"Halt here has reminded me off the dangers us diplomats can meet when on a mission, and we, baron Arald, Halt and I have decided you will need to be able to protect yourselves. Halt here will teach you every Saturday, together with Will, but of course Sundays are still free time." lady Pauline said.

"Yes, it is true, and when do the lessons begin tomorrow, lady Pauline?" Alyss asked.

"Well, Samantha and Alyss I will see you in at the eight hour." lady Pauline said. We nodded and left, hurrying.

"Were are we meeting them?" I asked Alyss.

"We usually meet in our room. But we have to go get them from outside. They usually wait in front of the gate." Alyss said while running towards the gate. I followed her.

When we arrived at the gate I saw three boys.

"Hey, Will, Horace and George. I'd like you to meet Samantha." Alyss said, and suddenly I stood in front of a boy which looked as if he could lift three horses at the same time, I shook his hand and he was about to squeeze it when I squeezed his hand, I quickly let go and he rubbed his fingers.

Then a average boy came towards me, he was wearing some spectacles and I shook his hand, then I looked right in the eyes of a small boy, he wasn't small he was my size. He wore a ranger cape, and I grinned.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Alyss.

"Go to our room." Alyss said.

"Competition?" I asked, she nodded and we ran, she was quite fast but nowhere near my speed. I flew up the stair and unlocked the room. I had thrown myself in the sofa when she came through that door. I smiled at her.

"Your fast." she said. We sat in silence for a while when the boys came in. I smiled at them.

I jumped up and closed the door. I walked back to the sofa and sat down. Alyss sat down beside me and the boys all sat on the other sofa.

"So what schooling do you take?" Will wondered.

"Diplomatic schooling, together with Alyss. By the way did you know we have to start knowing how to defend ourselves." I said, and we started talking about what we thought we would have to learn.

I looked out the window and saw it was sundown, I heard someone knock then and turned around to see Jenny entering, she had some cookies on a plate and we greeted her. Then we started talking about daily life, but I already knew everything, I had read the books. 

We were disturbed by someone who knocked, I opened the door and saw Halt and baron Arald standing outside our door. I stepped aside and they entered. I was glad I hadn't been here for long.

"Horace and George, go to your rooms, Jenny the kitchen needs you, they have started on the dinner." baron Arald said. He nodded and left, now only Alyss, Will, Halt and I were in the room.

I sat down beside Alyss.

"Will, meet your new classmates for every Saturday. They will be learning archery and knife throwing. They need it." Halt said. Now I knew what we would do every Saturday from now on.

"And lady Pauline says the lessons start at the seventh hour." Halt said.

Halt walked back out followed by Will, we waved him goodbye and sat down.

"It's going to take a long time before I can use a bow. Are you good at archery?" Alyss inquired.

"Yes, well not perfect but good, we did it in our free time back in Gallica. Shouldn't we go to bed if we have to be awake seven tomorrow?" I replied.

"Yes we should, we'll miss dinner but we already ate enough cookies." Alyss said.

I nodded and walked over to my bed. I changed into my nightgown and lounged myself into bed, I pulled the blanket up to over my nose and quickly fell asleep.

**By the way thanx for your beautiful reviews and comments. Keep reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Lesson

**Hey I have my leg in bandage after having fallen down the stairs earlier this morning, I'm going to have a lot of spare time since I have to get straight home after school. More updating. And this story isn't even two weeks old and already chapter six is up. I'm proud of myself.**

Chapter 6

First lesson

I dreamt of running through the beautiful green forests together with that cloaked little boy with the name Will, we ran after his horse and my horse. We jumped on their back and rode of he on my side and I on his, after some riding we arrived at a hill, we got off the horses and sat down, his hand in mine and my head on his shoulder. We looked at the red sunset, I looked in his eyes and smiled. Then the whole world started shaking. A face burst through the clouds, it was Alyss.

"Come on sleepy head, lesson starts in and hour and we need to eat breakfast." Alyss said. It was all just a dream. A very nice dream. I though about that one song I had been singing before. _Now I know your not a fairytale and dreams were meant for sleeping. And wishes on a star just don't come true. And now even I can tell that I confused my feeling with the truth. When there was me... and you._

I quickly dressed in the diplomatic dress and washed my face, then I followed Alyss down to the hall to eat breakfast. As we ate I though of my dream. I hoped someday it would come true, or rather that the first part would come true. As I sat there I didn't notice lady Pauline arriving. I didn't notice until Alyss said

"Good morning lady Pauline."

"Good morning _madam _Pauline." I said.

"Good morning girls." she said.

As we finished she stood up and so did we, we followed her up the stairs to her office. As we came in we saw bookshelves full of books, accounts and other paperwork. And we saw three desks with a chair each. I sat down on one chair, Alyss on the other and lady Pauline on the last one.

"Girls. If you look in the drawers of your desk you'll find some accounts. I want you to calculate the balance." lady Pauline said.

I looked in the drawer and saw a pile of papers. It was no large pile. I took it up and started reading.

The front page said

Accounts for seacliff fief

I guessed the people there didn't use or earn much that they let me do the maths. I opened on to the next page to find a table. There were only three sheets of paper and one the last sheet it only said.

Balance:_

I went back to the table and looked at it.

Details

Income

Expenditures

Taxes

2500Royals

Reparation of bridge

100Royals

Training equipment

200Royals

Food

500Royals

Fabrication of clothing

1340Royals

Equipment

230Royals

Animals

300Royals

Building reparation

200Royals

Building of houses

500Royals

Tourism

50Royals

I quickly calculated the total income 3890Royals and the total expenditures was 2030Royals. I subtracted the expenditures from the income and got 1860Royals. I filled the gap.

Balance:1860 

I handed the papers to lady Pauline who examined my work and said "Your good at maths, you have all the skills needed and I have after this decided to take Alyss and You with me on a trip to castle Araluen and king Duncan."

I looked at Alyss who looked at me, we smiled, we were both brilliant diplomats and we would be honored to meet the king. I asked if there was anything else to do and she asked me to just decode a message. She knew what it said but it was just practice for me.

1-4 1-5 1-1 3-6 3-4 1-1 4-3 2-6 2-3 3-2 1-5

1-3 3-3 4-3 2-6 1-4 4-6 3-3 3-1 1-5 5-2 3-3 1-3 1-1 4-1 4-2 2-6 1-5 1-1 3-6 1-1 2-6 4-3 1-5 3-2

1-4 4-3 3-2 1-3 1-1 3-2

It said _Dear Pauline_

_Could you come to castle Araluen._

_Duncan_

I showed my notes to her and she smiled, I would make a good diplomat.

"_Madam _Pauline?" I asked.

"Yes Samantha." she replied.

"When will we leave for castle Araluen?" I asked.

"Wednesday eleventh hour. You won't have combat training yet. But we will be protected by Halt and his apprentice. I have also asked if we could have some knights with us too. So we will have with us Halt, Will, Horace and this other ranger it think he's called Gilan." Lady Pauline said. I nodded and wondered what would happen.

**Thank you for the nice reviews and good tips. And don't be mad if I maybe after chapter 11 will take a lot longer time for uploading.**

**-MayesticMe**


	7. Chapter 7 Cassandra

**Thanx everybody for reviewing. And ally4054, yeah I saw that mistake but I changed it. And MeWhoThinksEverythingIsWOW yes I used your idea, and again ally4054 yes there might be a lot happening in one chapter but I personally hate that when people update there's not much happening or that there is something happening but the chapter it only 200 words long. So if it will take weeks for every update there is going to be a lot happening.**

Chapter 7

Cassandra

I didn't sleep well the night that came I lay there twisting and turning thinking of Will. And Horace of course. They were both so cute, but I knew Horace would fall in love with Cassandra and Will with Alyss, unless I could stay here forever, I liked it here more than I had liked it at home. I wanted to stay, to be together with my little sweet Will, I finally fell asleep that night only to be woken up sometime later, it felt like twenty second but I knew it was some hours.

"Sam, it's the fifth hour. We need to get ready." Alyss said and I groaned. I heard her laugh. I stood up and started packing all my clothes, we would stay there for a while and we needed to look right, I only needed a small bag for my clothes and possessions, it was smaller than the average schoolbag. I left my weapons since we would be protected, or I had this special thing under my dress on my leg where I had my saxe knife. Alyss had it too. We walked down with our bags after having hugged Jenny goodbye, she was awake since she would have to start on the breakfast in an hour.

Since we would leave before breakfast, Jenny had gotten us something to eat. It was quite simple some bread and some water. It was what you would get in prison.

As we walked out Alyss told me a story of a girl who had been forced to marry someone because he had threatened the girl. The law had never done anything against it. The reason was because the man had kidnapped the girl and brought her to Skandia where he could treat her like a slave.

I didn't really listen because I had put my bag on Darkness. As I sat on Darkness I saw some other people ride towards us. I recognized Horace, Will and Halt but the fourth person triggered only the memory of the name Gilan.

We left a short while later with no one having said a word. We rode in silence all the way to castle Araluen, I suddenly had something against this journey, but nothing happened. I slept most of the time and because Darkness was so nice he didn't care. When I woke up we stood in front of a gate. The gate was open and we rode in.

We saw a man and a girl waiting for us. I recognized the girl as Cassandra, and there was a maid there Evanlyn. I smiled, how wonderful. We came off our horses and as I finished taking my bag off, Darkness followed Will and Tug into the stables. I had my bag in my hand and walked over to Alyss who had her bag.

Cassandra walked over to us and said "Hi, you must be Alyss and Samantha. I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie."

"I would prefer Sam." I told her, my comment earned a look from Alyss, but Cassandra started laughing. It clicked right away. We would be friends and have a good friendship, something I knew wouldn't be the case between these two if I weren't here.

We chatted about a lot of girly stuff and didn't notice king Duncan and Halt walking to the great hall. Cassandra asked us to follow her to the gardens and soon we did. She walked outside the castle protection walls and onto the green grassland on the other side of the water. I saw huge fish swimming in the water and soon felt a bit sick.

We followed her to an apple tree and as we sat there babbling on. Horace had followed us and sat looking from some meters away. I saw Cassandra glance at him now and again, she adored him I could see.

Suddenly we heard Horace being hit to the ground and as we turned around, each of us got grabbed by a man, and they quickly put their hands in front of our mouths they pushed us with our bags in a carriage. I bit the hand of my captor and he let go of my mouth. I screamed, and we were pushed into the carriage.

Then men still held us and soon we were tied together at hands and feet and we had a piece of cloth in front of our mouths. We saw the rangers came running with Horace a bit behind them. We saw a huge wound on Horaces head and I heard the breath getting stuck in Cassandras throat.

My thing wasn't tied good so it sank down. I started screaming again and soon got a very hard thing smacked against the back of my head I fell to the bottom of the carriage and before everything went black I heard two more thuds and guessed someone had also hit Alyss and Cassandra with the thing. I also heard arrows fly through the air and I heard someone scream and fall of the carriage. That was when I noticed it was a simple transport carriage. Then everything went black.

**Thanx for reviwing and please continue reviewing. It's what keeps me going and as you can see the story is made based on what you think, and your ideas are part of it.**

**And I'm proud of myself.**


	8. Chapter 8 Skandia

**Hey and sorry peeps if I kept you waiting. But uhm... there's going to be a LOT happening I could have put it in at least five chapter. But you know me. Please don't complain there's a lot happening because I KNOW.**

Chapter 8

Skandia

When I woke up I was in a room in a castle. I wasn't tied anymore and I saw my bag beside me. I sat up and saw the room, it was just like the apartment in Redmont, I hoped we were still in Araluen, I was thinking about what happened when I heard a groan. I looked around and saw both Alyss and Cassandra on a bed. It was exactly like Redmont except that Cassandra had replaced Jenny and that there were metal bars in front of the window like they had in jails. As I sat up I noticed there was a man in the room to.

The man was quite fat and he looked really like those vikings. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Hello ladies. And welcome to you home here in Skandia." the man said.

"Skandia!" we all screamed.

"Yes girls. I just said that." The man said.

"I'm Ragnak and I'm the oberjarl of Skandia. My son is a really handsome lad, which deserves the best. So i've have been getting a lot of people sending me girls and if my son doesn't like them I have some more slaves. And one of you three will be the official bride and wife of my son." He grinned.

"You three will stay in this room until tonight then he will tell you which one is his wife. She will then become "Queen" and we gave you clothes, the dresses are sorted over three wardrobes and these will belong to my sons wife. " The man said. I could puke. Marry someone I didn't know. Forget it.

"You've only been sleeping three days." the man said. What we had been unconscious for three days. Oh my god.

Then the man left and I stood up I wasn't dizzy anymore and noticed I was still wearing the same clothes as three days ago, I walked over to the cabinet and to my surprise it was a little room with dresses hanging on the walls. I groaned and chose a pink dress, it was really fluffy but I didn't care. I changed and when I walked out the other two laughed.

"What about having a fashion show, with all these funny clothes?" Cassandra said. I was in right away but we saw our little strict and serious Alyss think it through then finally she stood up and chose a dress. She chose a blue one with stars everywhere. Cassandra came out with a red vampire dress. I laughed and quickly changed into a red fluffy dress. I liked fluffy but didn't want it too girlish.

Then someone knocked. We just sat there in silenced and someone unlocked and opened the door. It was the fat old man. And behind him was a handsome young boy, he reminded me of Horace then I noticed it was Horace. He wasn't smiling as usual and had his hands were tied together.

"Could we have some privacy we were just having fun." I said.

"Yes I noticed, this young man came here asking for u so we wondered if you know him?" the man said.

"Why should we know him?" Cassandra said.

"Well, your captors say he was your guard." The man said.

"Sorry we don't remember every guard by face." Alyss said.

The man nodded and he left. We all looked as he pushed Horace so he almost fell. I saw Cassandra fall to the floor and walked over. I helped her up and she sat down on her bed.

"Can I be your bridesmaid?" I asked Alyss, earning a scowl from her.

"I think he'll choose Cassandra as wife." Alyss said.

"I think so too. You're just gorgeous Cas." I said.

"But I don't want that lad, I want Horace." Cassandra said.

I walked to the window and looked out, I saw mountains and forest and instantly knew that we weren't in Araluen. I rubbed my head and felt no bump where I had been hit.

"Hey guys, we've only been unconscious for three days since were here. It must have been much longer since we were caught." I said.

"Yes, I think it's two weeks ago. I mean two week since we're caught." Alyss said. I smiled and so did the others. Soon we were all over the floor.

Then again someone killed our fun by knocking on the door. The door opened again and there was the old fat Ragnak with another guy. That other guy was cute he reminded me of Enrique Iglesias but then a younger version.

"Hey ladies. This is Erik, my son. He couldn't wait telling the lucky girl that she'd be his wife in a month." Ragnak said.

"That girl in that fluffy red dress will be my beautiful wife." Erik said as he pointed at no one different then me. My mouth fell open.

"Why?" I stammered.

"Because your voice is so beautiful and because you are so magnificent." Erik said slowly walking towards me. When he grabbed my hand, a shill went down my spine. I tried to get loose but he tightened his grip. Man that guy was strong.

"Okay but only if you let my friends go." I said.

"We wont let them go. They are needed in the kitchens." Erik said. I instantly though of Cassandra and Will's experiences in Skandia.

"I will only agree to marry you if you let them go or if you let everyone I know be my horse caretaker or my teachers or my own personal maids." I said.

"Well then. These girls will become your maids and those people who tried to come for you will take care of you horses an teach you combat skills, and how to make weapons." Erik said.

"Why would I need those skills?" I asked.

"Because when we have to defend this castle you'll have to fight to, my fiance." Erik said. I almost puked at that word.

"Alright. I agree." I said, and as soon as I said it, Alyss and Cassandra were taken to another room.

"I want them to at least sleep in my room." I said.

"Alright. Guards get those two bed out and replace them with two mattresses." Erik said and pulled me downstairs.

"How do you know if I have a nice voice?" I asked.

"You sang something like, I thought you were a fairytale, when you were brought here." Erik stated.

He pulled me down to the dungeons and opened one of the doors. He pushed me in and I saw the faces of the people I had traveled with. I saw Will bleeding. He had a cut on his neck, I also recognized lady Pauline, Gilan, Halt and another ranger.

"ERIK." I screamed. "What have you done!" I screamed.

I heard him sigh.

"I guess you know them. So please just tell me which of them I'm no allowed to kill nor hurt nor sell as slaves and servants." Erik said.

"Everyone in this room, and that fellow your dad brought to our room." I said.

"ALL OF THEM. You've got to be kidding me." he said.

"You promised." I said.

"Well, yes I did. Not that I regret the decision." he said.

Then he pulled me away. I held the door and he didn't get me away.

"Let go Samantha. Or I'll..." there followed a long pause.

"Or you'll what?" I asked.

**Thanx for reviewing by the way and I asked some questions please answer them. And keep reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9 Alinea

**I don't have much time to write nowadays since I have to go to the hospital every day to check my leg. But I'm trying to write enough for you to get a new chapter every week.**

Chapter 9

"I'll kill those two maids." he said.

"I won't allow you. You can't Kill Alyss and Cassie. Because then I'm leaving this damn place." I said.

"Well then listen to me you.." he stopped. I was caught of guard when he gave a hard tug. I fell with a spectacular scream. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started hitting his back and kicking my feet. He closed the door and walked off.

I screamed and kicked and everyone looked. We walked all the way back to my room. There he pushed me in and on the bed.

"Please Samantha. I really like you. I think you are very beautiful and please make me happy by being nice. Please listen to me." He said, as he was looking into my eyes. I didn't fall for that trick but thought about what he could do to my friends if I didn't listen. I decided to give in and just follow his lead.

"When is the engagement party?" I asked, as I saw a smile appear on his face.

"Tonight. There will be many people coming. And your dressing in this dress." He said while walking over to a cabinet fetching a dress. He came back with a gorgeous light blue dress. It wasn't fluffy, it was very smooth with a ribbon around the middle. It had long sleeves with a triangular ending. I saw that the ending will be attached to my middle finger. He had a pair of shoes to. They looked like those ballet _crocs_, only they were light blue fabric.

He kissed me in my neck and another shiver ran through my spine. Erik didn't notice, he was just happy. He knew I wanted some alone time to change and called for my maids. As he left Alyss and Cassandra entered.

"Horace wasn't in the dungeon and Will had a cut on his neck, lady Pauline is there too. Halt, Gilan and one more Ranger. I think it was Crowley." I said as I looked at the picture in my mind.

I looked at Cassandra and saw the terrified look in her eyes and continued "If he hurts them we are allowed to leave. All of us. And he'll only do that if his life hangs on a thin string."

Alyss looked at me and I knew she understood I wasn't happy at all and that I only did this because of them.

"I'm going to do a lot of acting tonight, Alyss please tell the others that most of tonight is acting." I said and she smiled. I knew it was fake because I had seen that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

I stood up and walked to the mirror.

"Please could you act along a bit?" I asked. I got another nod and understood I would be playing Cassandras role.

"Please do my hair." I said pleading. Alyss stood up and walked to me, she made a wonderful french braid and tied a light blue ribbon around it.

Then we started grinning and laughing again. We were once again disturbed by a knock. That was getting irritating.

I walked over and opened the door, there stood Erik.

"I need you to come meet my mother." Erik said.

"Can my maids come?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. He grabbed my hand, and as we walked I looked around, I saw Horace working as a smith, I saw Cassandra go telling him about my acting, then we saw Will, Gilan and Halt teaching student archery, Alyss told them. Then Cassandra joined us again. Then when we were just outside Erik's mums room, Alyss joined us. As we entered I saw lady Pauline sitting writing some papers. Alyss walked over and unseen by others whispered lady Pauline my message. Then they were brought out.

Erik asked me to take a seat on a fluffy chair and he sat on the chair on my side. Then a elegant looking lady entered. Erik stood up and hugged the lady after he had signed the servant to close the door. I stayed seated and the lady didn't mind.

"Hello Samantha. It is nice and I'm honored to meet the new oberjarls wife." She said.

Erik looked at his mum and she looked puzzled, then she continued "Well, if you don't know. Erik here will be the next strong and mighty Oberjarl, and you will be sitting by his side. And so you know for future reference I'm Alinea."

I smiled at Erik and he looked even prouder. I though at how good I could be as actor. Then as I just looked at the lady in front of me, I saw Erik falling on his knee. I saw him taking a necklace from his pocket with a beautiful picture engrave in a piece of metal, the engraving was a sketch of me and my name.

"This here is a gift from me and you, to make you happier in this forced relationship." as he said this he had come up and walk to me. He stood behind me and put the necklace on. This reminded me of how Troy gave Gabriella the necklace. I looked at the necklace and for the first time in my life I felt loved.

He walked back in front of me and looked at the necklace, when he saw the smile on my face I knew he though I wasn't faking.

Then he took my hand and I followed him out as I left I saw that lady Pauline had her thumb up under the desk. As he pulled me through the halls I saw his hand tighten when we passed Will. We ran from one place to the other for preparation. Then once I abruptly stopped and he almost pulled me over.

"Why do I have to run all over the place. I'm getting tired." I said.

**I did not leave a cliffy. And sorry for the last cliffy but I had to try.**


	10. Chapter 10 Giving in

**Sorry for taking so long, just taken of the bandages and have to start training my leg. And Half term exams were last week, I have holidays in two weeks, although I'm unsure if I'll update during that time. Well doesn't matter, here is a very long chapter for you.**

Chapter 10

"Samantha!" Erik said.

"What I'm not a marathon athlete you know." I said.

"What's a marathon athlete?" Erik asked.

"It's a term I use for people who run huge distances without getting tired." I said.

"Well, what is it you want then?" Erik asked.

"A little free time. I want to explore my new home." I said. He nodded and called for some guards.

"Listen to me Erik, I would rather be on my own for a while. You know I cant escape this place." I said, and as soon as I finished the guards arrived.

"I want you to make sure there is protection all around the castle so she has no chance of escaping." Erik said. I sighed but was happy he gave me some alone time.

He left soon after that and I was on my own, for the first time today I looked at my surroundings, it reminded me of the Hogwarts castle, except the size, it was smaller than Hogwarts. I walked through the hall when I saw the large gate.

I looked through and saw the stables, I walked outside but when I was by the gate a guard stopped me.

"Orders of the Oberjarl, you should not leave the Hallasholm." The guard said.

I sighed and turned around, I walked back to my room, quite irritated over the outcome.

"Darn it." I muttered as I tripped over the dress. I quickly stood up to find Alyss and Evanlyn in front of me.

"Hey Sam, we were wondering when you would be back. Halt wants to talk to you." Alyss said.

I followed them in into the room to find Gilan, Will and Halt sitting on the mattresses. I quickly washed my hands and got irritated at the necklace so I took it off and threw it right onto the nightstand.

I walked back to my bed and let myself fall onto it, I groaned as I kicked off my shoes, I started rubbing my feet when Cassandra coughed, I looked up and nodded.

"If you would be dragged around all of Hallasholm and not even be allowed to get some fresh air I think you would be a bit angry too." I replied to her unasked question.

I saw her nodding and walking to my nightstand, and I saw her looking at my necklace.

I straightened my back and asked Halt "So why did you want to talk to me?"

Will grinned at my seriousness and as I looked at Alyss I saw her smile, it was a small smile but it was there.

"We or rather I wondered what is happening right now." Halt said. I grinned at his visible discomfort, rangers were so weird, they were all comfort when they had to but when they didn't know anything they wanted to know they turned uncomfortable.

"Well, you told him what you know right Alyss?" I asked Alyss..

"I said everything Ragnak said to us the first time. And that Erik chose you." Alyss said.

"Why would he choose Sam?" Will asked, I stared at him and soon he muttered something like "I meant chosen for what?"

I smiled "Well if Halt didn't tell you. We or rather I am now going to be married to Erik in a month. Which reminds me, I have an engagement party tonight." I said. I soon stood up and walked to the mirror, my braid was all fluffy and the hair had gotten out.

I looked pleadingly at Alyss and soon she walked over and started re-doing the braid. As soon as she was finished I put on the shoes again.

I heard someone coming and opened the door. It was Erik.

"Hey gorgeous. Reschedule the party starts in fifteen minutes, but it looks like your ready. Right honey?" He said earning a scowl from Will. Erik soon grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the hall.

"Erik, I can walk myself thank you." Another scowl from Alyss as I said that. But I heard Will giggle.

He grabbed my hand but I pried it loose, which earned another look from Alyss I looked her straight in the eyes and she turned around, I grinned.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to sit on the table and people will come shaking your hand and then in an hour we start eating. And then we have to take the first dance and we have to stay dancing for at least an hour." Erik said.

"I can't dance!" I stated. He twisted my hand and I did a pirouette, I stumbled and I looked really strange. I heard Cassandra and Gilan giggle and Erik started laughing.

"I'll take the lead." Erik said. And I followed him down the stairs. Suddenly it wasn't so bad having to marry Erik. But in my heart I still longed for Will.

As we reached the hall I saw it was full, I mean there was no spare place. Erik brought me to the higher table, it reminded me of the teachers table in the hall in Hogwarts. He made me sit on the third largest chair. Erik and his dad sat in the middle, I sat on Erik's right side and Alinea sat on Ragnaks left side.

Then the people came up shaking my hand, there were some strong warriors who laughed at my size but soon I had squeezed their hand an they walked away laughing even harder. There were some quite ugly girls and ladies who were really strong who admired my beauty.

Then after having been busy shaking hands for a while the music started and Erik made me follow him to the dance floor. He put my hand on his back and put his hand on my hip, like when you dance. I felt really uncomfortable. The music stopped for a bit and then suddenly it started again. We started dancing and soon I actually got the hang of it, but I understood it was because Erik lead me. The effect of my dress was flattering.

The dress started waving beautifully and it looked as if we were swimming. We danced for fifteen minutes before other people came onto the dance floor.

**Thanx for ALL the nice reviews and please do keep reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11 Presents

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but homework and all, it's gotten a bit to much.**

**But enough chitchat here's the chapter.**

Chapter 11

Presents

Soon we were ten dancing pairs swirling on the dance floor. We danced all evening when we finally stopped to get something to eat. The food was delicious, it was roasted chicken with huge amounts of fruit. We drank something that tasted coffee. I didn't drink anything. I loathed coffee, another thing that would make me a very bad ranger candidate.

Then around midnight I got escorted back to my room by Erik. We laughed all the way and he left really fast and soon I was on my own. I soon kicked of the shoes and lounged myself into bed. But I felt someone looking at me and soon I sat up there sat. Will, Gilan, Halt, Alyss and Cassandra.

I grinned sheepishly and laughed. "Could this wait?" I asked. And jawned.

"No Samantha it cant." Halt said.

I stood up, and said "Wait just give me some time." and I walked to the cabinet fetched a simpler dress and changed in the bathroom. I let me hair fall loose on my shoulders and looked in the mirror. I looked at a gorgeous girl. If Adriana had seen this. I smiled.

I walked back to my bed after having hung the dress back. "So what's up now?" I said.

"We want to know the story Sam." Alyss said. I sighed.

"Well, after having been shaking everyone's hand the music started I had to dance with Erik, it went quite well and I actually didn't trip. Then we ate chicken and fruit." I said.

Cassandra seemed disappointed when she asked "And did you have fun?"

"I'm telling you, I had a good laugh but it was far from an enjoyable evening. Those skandians are freaking strong. They nearly crunched my hand." I said. Alyss grinned at that. Then someone knocked.

"God damn, cant I have a break." I said irritated. I walked over to the door to see a servant with a little package.

"From jarl Erik. I ha...aad to..oo de..li..ver it." The servant said.

"Yes but it could wait i'm very tired at the moment." I said. Closing the door.

I walked back to he bed and threw the package on the bed before lounging myself on it. I saw Alyss grab it and open it.

She held up a beautiful necklace, another necklace. This one had beautiful diamonds in it and beautiful pearls. The Alyss read the letter.

"Honey, Samantha.

This gift is one of the many engagement gifts we got, this particular one is from my dad.

We have to open them tomorrow.

I love you.

Dad says there will be some people her to fight with us. From the Araluenian lands.

But don't worry they'll never get to you. I'll defend you myself.

Kissed and Hugs Erik.

Aww cute Samantha a love letter."

I jumped up and grabbed both the letter and necklace. I turned the piece of paper around searching for something but there was nothing. I took a closer look at the necklace and saw many small people on it. On the back it said. Araluen will fall under your rule. I gasped at that and showed it to Cassandra.

"Your not going to do that are you?" Cassandra asked.

"Why would you think so. And kill your father. Yes that's going to work." I said with a high sarcasm. We all laughed at that. Then I lay down on the blanket and bed an quickly fell asleep.

Once again I dreamt of Will, this time it lasted very shortly, I only saw him sitting there concentrating. But this night my dream suddenly shifted into a nightmare, soon Erik had taken Will and had him killed together with all my friends, so much for marrying him.

When I woke up I felt disorientated, then I found out I was lying on the ground, I quickly got up finding it was a bright morning. I walked over to the window and to my surprise saw the sun on the middle of the sky. It was midday already. I looked to the gate and saw King Duncan there. What he was here I looked around and saw them all still here. I wondered what they were doing and soon found out. They were discussing me.

"Hey Sam are you awake." Alyss said.

"Obviously." I said.

"So what's happening?" I asked.

"Well you've seen king Duncan?" Halt said and as I nodded he continued "Well you have to go meet him together with Erik, and we're trying to come too." I nodded and changed into a really nice looking dress. A fluffy blue one. I grinned at the picture an put my hair in a bun. I looked like a ballerina in a too long skirt.

Someone knocked and I went to open, as I opened the door I saw Erik.

"Hey Honey. We have to meet this king outside." Erik said.

"May I bring my servants and maids?" I asked him. He smiled as he nodded. I gestured them to follow me as I followed them. I asked Alyss to walk to my side and said

"Can you try to get behind king Duncan's line with the others? So that if they leave without anything that you leave with them." She nodded and went to tell the others.

Me on the other hand walked over to Erik and asked why king Duncan was here.

"Well, honey. We're unsure but he wanted to have all of us see him. We still have the sides protected of course." Erik said.

Then we reached outside I saw the others one for one slipping behind Duncans borders. Finally I saw all of them there on the other side looking at me I smiled but didn't wave. I stood there waiting for a time that seemed as forever when king Duncan said

"I would like to see the new bride." Soon I got pushed forward and smiled at my former lord, I neighed and took a step back.

"Duncan, we order you to get off our lands." Ragnak said. I nodded to them and told them they had to go. Then the whole thing left. And I was once again alone.

**Thanx for reviewing and keep on doing so.**


	12. Chapter 12 Alone

Chapter 12

Alone

I watched the group leave and I saw Cassandra hugging her dad, I saw them all happy or were they? Well it was none of my business I would be here and stay here till I died. Which would take a long time.

Soon the company that had left me behind had moved out of sight and a new ice-age had begun. Or rather a new ice-age had begun in my heart. I would be known as the strongest queen of all the world and soon started with my fighting lessons. I learned how to use the sword and soon I was a real warrior. All the kisses and hugs had stopped and I suspected Erik was preparing himself and me for something.

What this was stayed a mystery for me and soon I didn't mind, I wasn't mistreated and I was actually enjoying myself. I had lessons sword-fighting and defense. Sword-fighting was being taught to me by a servant, he was no slave and was treated well since he taught many warriors some techniques. This man also taught me defense and soon I was sure that no one could harm me. This guy was a specialist.

I kept training for a few weeks and felt myself getting better and better at defending myself although I wasn't really good at fighting, but I was a good archer so I only needed to be able to defend myself.

Then that evening I found out why I had been preparing myself, while we ate dinner, both Ragnak and Erik were really stressed and they seemed as if they couldn't relax, I watched my formerly so humorous fiance and felt that someone was coming, now just hope that this someone didn't care about me.

Then while I dipped a piece of bread in my coffee (I had started drinking coffee since it was almost the only drink here) the doors flew open and a dark long figure stepped in. I recognized the man at once as nobody different than lord Morgarath.

"Morgarath." Ragnak said with an unwelcome tone.

"Ragnak, we need more men for the war." Morgarath answered without question having been asked, his tone scared me, I wondered if there even was a heart in his body. Or if his heart only wished for the revenge he would never get.

"What are your plans Morgarath?" Ragnak asked.

"Well, that stupid ranger and his apprentice found the false war plans and now the whole army is exactly where I want it. I want your men to go through the forests on the east and accompany me over the mountains." Morgarath said. I wanted to gasp but didn't it was all happening just as the book said, I bet Cassandra and Will would have been caught by now, but remembered that I would have to wait.

As Ragnak started discussing a price with Morgarath, Erik and I left the hall. As soon as we were out of the hall I told Erik

"Erik, I want to visit my friends before it's too late."

"I noticed you let them go when Duncan left, why did you stay?" He asked.

"Because I knew my place was on your side. Erik I want to see what happens please let me go, I promise I'll come back. I can go undercover with one of you ships and cook." I said.

"Well, Erak and his men are leaving soon, I bet you can go with them. I'll get him to talk tomorrow." He said. I looked pleadingly in his eyes and he slowly bent forward and when our lips where two millimeters from each other, Ragnak called.

I was sad we didn't kiss but deep in side I knew I would be betraying Will, if he had ever loved me. I sat there waiting for about twenty minutes. I though of the book and suddenly remembered that Erik would be killed. I felt a bit guilty but didn't show anything.

Then when Erik came out again I saw he was happy he quickly made me follow him to Erak's office.

"Erak! I want to talk to you." Erik said.

"Come on in Erik." I heard Erak say behind the door. The doors opened and I watched the old man in astonishment, he didn't see my amazement but he sensed someone looking at him. He turned to look at me while asking.

"What do you want?"

"Samantha here wants to go to Araluen for a while. She can defend herself and she can be you cook." Erik pleaded.

I saw how Erak was thinking about it. He finally came to an answer.

"Well I have nothing against it. Are you going fighting Erik?" He answered our question.

"Yeah." Erik answered.

After this Erik took me to my room telling me to pack for around four weeks, he said I would return here. I hoped he was wrong. But what I wanted mostly is see Will again.

I had a bag the size of a school bag and put two dresses in, I also put four pants and some blouses in. Of course I packed some underwear. I also packed my Archery set, it was another than the one in Redmont, but it was better. It was a longbow, I had a recurve too. It was one of the engagement presents. It had been stolen from somewhere in Araluen. I guess it was stolen from a ranger.

I didn't pack my saxe knife I put in in my boot with the strap around my leg. I knew we would leave the next morning I didn't bother change into my nightgown. I lay down on my bed drifting off into another dream about Will.

I sat on Tug and he sat behind me, he was just a bit taller than me and he held me close, I turned my head to give him a kiss and he kissed me, it was a small kiss, but I felt the warmth flow through my body. I sat there in front of him and we rode, where to I had no idea. On the way I saw children everywhere, I even thought I saw Gilan somewhere but I knew I only imagined that. Then the whole dream vanished and I woke up.

The dawn was just breaking out and I stood up. I changed into a pair of pants a blouse and my ranger Cape. When I inspected it I saw it was a real ranger cape. I chose to just take it with me. I took another black cape from somewhere and put it on. I tightened the strap around my ancle and put on my leather booths.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt ready for the adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey the last chapter has no author note and I though I might keep it that way. I'll put the notes on the end of each chapter except when there are questions I have to answer.**

**Keep reviewing.**

Chapter 13

I threw my bag on my shoulders and walked out of my room and down to the hall, there I met Erik and he kissed my neck. I hugged him tightly and waited for Erak to finish his meeting with the Oberjarl.

When Erak walked out he said to me "Erik wants you to be undercover, we'll call you Samuel if that's alright?" I nodded at him and followed him to the ship.

I stepped on board and got allocated in the smallest of the three bed-rooms. It was around 5 by 5 meters and there was a bed and a writing desk with a chair. I put my bag on the desk and walked back out. I had my hair in a braid and just stood there watching the ocean while the men were pulling all the food on deck. I saw a maid come running with a small pouch. I went off the boat to meet the maid, she handed me the pouch and I opened it.

There was my money, I bet they had taken it from me. It was only 200Royals and I also saw some ribbons and knew they were for my hair, I also saw a hair brush. I thanked the maid and walked back onto the boat. I put the pouch into my bag and helped getting the food on board, it went much faster and soon everything was on board. I looked through the food and found out I could make a soup every two days and then we would have something to the rest of the soup every second day.

As we sailed of I sat on front of the boat feeling the bouncing on the waves, I loved this. I felt the wind in my hair. Then someone called me

"Sam." I was glad that the nickname was the same. I turned around to see Erak gesturing me to follow him. I walked over to him and followed him into the largest room.

There was a huge oak-tree table in the middle of the room. There was a map of this world on the table.

"Samantha. You'll have to go undercover soon, to let my men get used to it. I have some options, here on board you just need a cape or hood over your head. But when we reach land you can't be dressing in dresses nor can you show your face. We have a helmet for that. There are Wargals everywhere." Erak said and I shivered. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Of course Jarl." I said. I saw a smile peek on his face.

I walked outside the room and down the rope ladder to the kitchens. I cut vegetables and meat. It took twenty minutes before the soup was ready and I went to tell Erak. In groups of five the crew members ate, to make sure there where always fifteen members working outside, at night times there were only ten people working, except when the weather was bad.

I got many compliments for my cooking and smiled at each one of them. Fortunately the weather stayed good and we arrived at the cliffs after have been on sea for one week. The cliffs were amazing, they somehow reminded me of the white cliffs in dover.

There were quite a few boat here, and we got a space underneath a small cliff. As the crew let the anchor sink into the water I put on my cloak and helmet. I bet I looked like a young warrior. As I jumped into the row boat, that would bring me onto land I noticed the structures that hung on the cliffs. They looked like elevators. I also saw rope ladders on the cliffs. The cliff we had to get up was really small, around three meters tall. I climbed up the ladder first with my bag on my back.

When I was at the top I watched how the rest of the crew rowed all the necessary supplies to the shore to then get them up the cliffs with the elevators.

We only needed one time to pull what we needed up the cliffs. We would only be sixteen people since five crew members would stay at the boat.

When all of the fifteen others were at the top we took all the food that was ours off the elevator and packed it into bags. I carried my own luggage and my own tent. The tent was new since I had just gotten it.

At the top of the cliff no one noticed I was different from the others, although I got two comments on my size. As we walked I noticed how much each warrior carried, I carried about twenty five kilos. Fifteen of these came from the tent, the other ten were my clothes. But the others carried three times this amount, so about 75 kilos. I was amazed off the strength of these men. I was tired quite soon but kept on walking since I knew that Will would try to burn down the bridge quite soon and if I wasn't there, or rather if my group wasn't there he would be taken to Morgarath.

I kept walking and therefore we reached our destination at dawn. Our destination was a Wargal camp located just round a tunnel. There were huge fires everywhere and inside a fenced area I saw smaller fires with Kelts sitting around them. We walked to a little open area fifty meters from the tunnel, we put some rocks in a small circle and gathered some wood. As I was lighting the fire some of the men went hunting, they came back with one animal. I didn't want to look at the slaughter so I started setting up my tent.

It went really smooth. This tent only needed for stick and the tent itself. I hammered the four stick in the earth with some help from one of the others, which the rest found really laughable. When the stick were in the ground I draped the fabric over. On the else I tied the fabric to the poles. When I was just laying one of the blankets on the ground I heard a siren or alarm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey i've not written for a while and that's because i've been without internet, so to make it up to you I'll upload THREE chapters. And I think I'll try to stop writing these messages on the top. I'll try I'm not sure if I'll succeed. **

Chapter 14

I came out of the tent only to hear Erak say "Chris, Jakob stay here with Sam.". Chris and Jakob where to boys five years older then me, around 21. They were quite handsome but nowhere near Will and Horace. I saw the disappointed on their face but they quickly sat down again. I watched Erak run after the rest of his crew before going back into my tent.

I put the second blanket on the other and lay down, this earned the comment "Hey. Tired Sam?" from Jakob. I smiled. I looked at the fire for a while when Chris said

"Sam, you know Erik right. Well, rumors go he didn't fight but well good thing his brother joined."

"Erik had a brother?" I asked, they laughed at my surprised tone.

"Yeah he has been here for months now, they say he's going to attack through the forests." Jakob said. I suddenly relaxed a bit, this meant that this brother would die and not Erik. I was happy at this thought until I understood it also meant I would have to return to Hallasholm.

I looked towards the tunnel to see the smoke raising in the air behind it. I wondered how long it had been burning without me noticing it. I stared at the tunnel opening and waited for Erak and the rest to come back.

It took another ten minutes before I saw Erak. He held a girl by her arm, when I looked closer I saw it was Cassandra, further back in the group another man carried Will. I soon stood up and went to sit by the fire.

"How'd it go Erak?" Jakob asked.

"Alright." Erak replied after continuing telling Cassandra that she could run but that the Wargals would assuredly kill her. At that thought she didn't want to run anymore.

"What happened to the little fellow?" Chris asked.

"Hit by a well thrown stone. Shouldn't have sent those arrows at us." Erak said "When speaking of arrows Sam, the boy had an bow and some arrows. You want them?"

"Yeah, why not, shouldn't let them go to waste. Where are they?" I said, hoping Cassandra hadn't recognized my voice. She didn't notice, that girl was to busy looking at Will.

One of the warriors came over and handed me a small recurve bow and some arrows, I walked into my tent and put them in my bag.

"Sam, is there any food left?" Chris asked.

"Damn, just check yourself freak." I said back. They all laughed.

"Sam?" I heard Cassandra say.

"Sam! Treat that little twit we brought." Erak said.

I stood up and walked outside, I walked over to Will and bent over him, I rustled his hair and saw a bump forming.

"Couldn't have hit somewhere else, he'll maybe have permanent memory loss." I said. Another round of laughter.

I got a wet piece of fabric and wrapped it around his head. Then I stood up and asked Cassandra.

"Your name is?" I saw a question forming in her eyes but she answered "Evanlyn. And that's Will." pointing at Will.

"Erak, are we staying long? Lord wont be happy about the fire. What actually burned?" I said.

"The bridge burned. We'll have to go to the fight. We'll go tomorrow morning. Since the bridge is destroyed we'll just have to go to the other fight. I hope we wont encounter Morgarath, he always calls us jarls, kaptains." Erak said.

I smiled, and nodded. I jawned and gestured I would go to sleep. "Sam's a sleepy head." I heard Jakob say. I walked over to him and stomped his arm, I don't think he even felt it but my hand hurt. Another round of laughter. I walked to my tent and lay down, I closed the tent and drifted off.

Dreaming off little sweet Will. It was just a picture of him, only this wasn't an old memory this was a brand new one and it was really sharp. I looked at him for what seemed ages. 

When I awoke I smelled meat burned and when I opened my eyes I saw it was light. They had taken away the tent!

"Sleepy head is awake." Chris said.

"You better watch out, she might be grumpy. We took away the tent a hour ago hoping she might awake." Jakob said.

"Shut up. I'm awake now." I snarled. Jakob started laughing. Then I packed the two blankets and stood up.

"Hey Sam you can take off that helmet. Coast is clear." Erak said. I smiled, finally, that thing hurt. I slowly took it off to reveal my hair and face. As soon as it was off I grabbed for my bag and took out the hair brush, I started brushing my hair and finally braided it. Then I tied a black ribbon in it.

I felt uncomfortable so "Naked" so I put the hood over my head. It hid my hair and people had to come really close to see I was a girl.

Then I stood up and you had to be me to trip over something such as a little stick. As I crashed into the earth you could hear and I could feel the bone cracking.

I screamed, but quickly shut up. I turned around to see Cassandra being pushed over here, they had just arrived after having been taken apart for a bit.

Cassandra walked over with a bucket of water and a piece of fabric. Will carried a small plank.

She helped me lay down on my back and I sat up. Slowly and carefully she took my trousers leg to reveal my beautiful leg, she looked at me under my head and I saw her mouth fall open, I gestured her to continue. She did so and put my leg straight I winced at that, then she wrapped the first fabric around my leg to protect my skin from the wood, then she put the plank at the right side of the right leg (the leg I had broken ). I winced once more and she carefully wrapped the second fabric around it. My leg was bandaged really well and I pulled the trouser leg down.

Then I tried to stand up but she kept me down, Chris saw this and stood up.

"Chris don't, she's right. I can't walk with a broken leg. You guys just leave me here." I said.

"No way Samantha." Erak said and then he realized his mistake. Doesn't matter, I gestured.

"If we have to carry you we'll still take you." Erak said. At that I smiled. Then Jakob walked over and lifted me up.

Then a Skandier came running. He didn't belong to this crew, but he had a horse.

"Jarl Erak. Such an honor. I got this horse from the Wargals since I captured it. I wondered maybe you could use it?" The Skandier said.

"Well, yes Sam here has just broken her leg and needs a transport." Erak said. The skandier bowed and handed Chris the horse.

Jakob lifted me on the horse and the horse calmed down. It was a perfect saddle and I asked for my bag. Chris handed it to me. I tightened it to the back of the saddle and rode to round around the camp.

"Hmmm... What should I call you?" I asked. "What about Tug. Since your tugging me along?" I said. Yes I smiled at that name. I still hadn't smiled nor looked at Will, then I turned to Cassandra and thanked her. Then I looked for Will, from under my cape only Cassandra and Will knew I was looking at Will now, I smiled and he smiled back.

"So let's go." I said, and off we went.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We or rather I rode beside Erak, even though I was on a horse he still was very large. We travelled for about six hours before stopping to sleep. I put my blankets on the ground and asked Erak kindly

"Hey may that girl lay on the other blanket." He nodded and I gestured Evanlyn to come to the other blanket. I didn't make the tent now. As I lay on the ground my leg hurt so much. As Evanlyn lay beside me I whispered

"So is it Cassie or Evanlyn or Evan now?"

"It's Evanlyn, I hope Will hasn't found out yet." she answered. I grinned and soon we both drifted off to sleep.

I smiled at my dream again it was of Will. But this time the picture was of him looking straight in my eyes.

When I woke up I smiled at Cassandra, she had her arm over her head and her other hand was under her head. Like a sandwich.

I sat up to wince. As I looked around I saw that most of the people had woken up, I woke Cassandra or rather Evanlyn up and she quickly helped me up. I got my horse to come over and with a lot of pain got on Tug's back. Meanwhile Evanlyn had rolled up the blankets. She handed them to me. I tied them onto the bag.

Then we continued our journey, after having eaten a little meat and bread. We saw the large field and Duncans army, I was quite shocked at its size. I almost rode down to the rest of the army but got stopped by Jakob.

"Samantha, you're hurt. Please do me a favor and just stay here with Chris and me." Jakob said, I knew they had planned this.

"Don't even ask. The prisoners are going with me. I don't trust these lads enough." Erak said. Then with my heart filled with pain I watched them go, in something I thought could go entirely wrong. I saw they were stopped by Morgarath surrounded by Wargals and almost killed. Then just on time I heard the horn go. I smiled, so far everything went according to plan. Then it was just waiting. It was as if I was reading the book. When Morgarath fell I didn't want to look. Then suddenly the Wargals were terrified. I smiled, the battle was won.

I saw Erak and his men coming running. I knew they had to leave one person behind and I was sad at this thought.

I turned my horse and slowly rode off. I saw how Will was falling all the time. I knew we had to leave soon, I wanted to help skandians fight the Temujai. I rode towards Erak and pulled Will onto my horse, Evanlyn ran really fast when I took the luggage she was carrying. This went much faster.

Soon we reached the boat. I left the horse to my own despise but knew it would only turn into meat. I went into my room quickly because I didn't want to see Halt's sorrow. I soon heard him scream off the coast and hoped we weren't to late.

I heard it all happen and didn't get on board till I knew Halt had stopped shooting. I saw Will crying and Evanlyn sank together. I walked to Erak asking when we would be at Hallasholm, he answered hopefully two weeks but with the storms it could be a month.

The rest of the journey went as the book said. The only thing the book doesn't say is that I'm here. I stayed in my room all the time except every meal and every hour before the meal. In the hours before the meals I ran and jogged and trained and I ate then I went back to my room thinking. When we finally arrived I ran to Hallasholm with my bag on my shoulder and ran straight into Erik's arms. Very many people watched our reunion and soon I was ordered to change into a dress.

Of course I didn't want at first but so what. I just played nice. I saw that both Evanlyn and Will got assigned as slaves and I wondered why I hadn't acted. I knew I didn't want to affect the chances of them escaping. I would escape with them. I started preparing for the journey. I packed some blankets and some dried meat, slowly but steadily my survival kit improved. I got some bandages and knew I shouldn't pack any medicines.

To my horror Will soon was under the spell off the warm-weed. I saw them that one night. I saw Cassandra walking to the slave house. Handing the guard the money. I hurried and changed. I had my bow and arrows and my knives. I had my knives around my thigh.

I rushed out with a few clothes and the first aid-kit and the rest off the stuff I had gathered. I as a ranger. Or I tried to move as a ranger. Although I crashed two vases. I got out without being seen. I walked over the field and into the forest where I saw Cassandra. She was shocked to see me but I hushed her. Just go.

With Will on the pony Evanlyn and I walked up the mountain. I saw how hard she tried. But every time she got her energy from a new secret source. Then for the tenth time she almost collapsed. I got her to her senses and we looked for a place to sleep. We saw this small snow cave formed by the trees. I walked over through the snow and as I crawled in I said

"There's enough space here."

I heard her and the horse come here. I made some space and put the blankets on the ground. The horse came in first with Will. I took Will off and took the saddle off too. The horse lay down near the edge making a perfect pillow. I gently put Will's head on it's stomach and Evanlyn crept in beside him. I put the blanket over them and soon they were asleep. I took the last blanket and lay down on the other side of it's front legs. Resting my head on the horses neck. It took some time for me to fall asleep and far too soon I was woken up again.

It was early morning and Evanlyn was already up. I gave her some food and she gratefully took it.

We had to climb through the snow back to the road. We continued walking for the whole day til we arrived at a hunting cabin. Soon we were installed in there. We lived off the food we still had and the animals Evanlyn and I caught.

Soon I knew I had to leave. I didn't want to affect anything. Which was just so typically me. I decided to write a message.

_Dear Cassie_

_I'm sorry if I wont return.  
I'm just out hunting but maybe just maybe I'll stay. In search for the Adventure I never got. I promise Will will soon be healed. I want you to know, you are one of my first real Friends._

_And please do me one favor if I never see you, tell Will I love him._

_ Samantha_

Yes that was good. I folded it and put it on the table. Then I took my bag and cloak. I took my bow to. My knives were still on my thigh. But I left Will's bow and arrow.

Then I walked out into the freedom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I walked and walked following the trail. When I arrived at the first trap I saw nothing was caught. I quickly reset it.

I walked and walked not noticing the shadow following me. When I was at the third trap I felt being watched, but I didn't care. I stood up and shot three arrows at a tree trunk. When I went to fetch them I got the shock of my life. There in the forest, three Temujai stood. They used my shock to their advantage and soon, I was tied up. They took my bow and arrows from me. Then I was hung over a horse. I didn't know what was to come but hadn't expected anything like what really happened.

As I lay there a heavy thing hit my head. I guessed it was backside of a sword or a hand, but couldn't really think before everything went black. There went my freedom once again.

(Cassandras View)

I woke up thinking the room was awfully silent. I sat up and saw Samanthas bed being empty. I walked to the table to find a piece of paper.

_Dear Cassie_

_I'm sorry if I wont return.  
I'm just out hunting but maybe just maybe I'll stay. In search for the Adventure I never got. I promise Will will soon be healed. I want you to know, you are one of my first real Friends._

_And please do me one favor if I never see you, tell Will I love him._

_ Samantha_

That's what it said. I felt so bad. I really didn't want to tell Will she loved him. I really just wanted him to forget her. I'm just seeing if he remembers her and if he doesn't I'll not tell him and if he does I'll still not tell him.

* * *

When I woke up I felt a bit groggy. I raised my head and found myself lying on a bench. I sat up and looked around. Damn I was in the camp of those Temujai's who would later try to kill Evanlyn. I was terrified and wondered what they would do with me.

They noticed I was awake and soon the two who looked the most powerful came up to me. One of them handed me my bow and one arrow another one pointed at a tree. I guessed they wanted me to shoot. It went really fast and I hit perfectly. I handed the bow back and waited. I heard how furious they were.

Then finally after a very long time one said in heavily accented english "We not kill you. But you have to care for horse and make food." he said. I nodded and that action gave me the gift of being pushed into the smallest tent where they tied me to the pole in the middle of the room. I felt like this white guy who's getting killed in Pocahontas.

I started thinking about life or especially if Cassandra would tell Will that I loved him, or maybe if he didn't remember me she wouldn't say it. But what if he remembered me. Would she still say it?

All these questions popped up and soon someone came in untied me and sent me to work. I cared for all the thirty horses. I cleaned them, gave them food, gave them drink. Then I made food, they all seemed to like I since I got some too. They all seemed happy about keeping me, which was a good sign. It stayed like this a couple of days and every day one of them went on search.

Then my eight day there, that evening one of the brought Evanlyn with them. I stayed away all day and since she had her eyes closed most of the time I don't think she saw me. That evening I went to bed early. Of course I got tied up.

(Will's thought)

I sat there ready to attack to save Evanlyn or Cassandra or whatever her real name was. But then memory flooded back. It was a memory of Samantha caring for me in that cabin. But Samantha was at Hallasholm.

(Cassandras thoughts)

I was nearly killed when he stormed forward. That very brave Horace.

(Will's thoughts)

Horace had just saved Cassandras life and she was totally in love with him. I thought of Samantha wondering where she was.

"Will. I have something to say to you, you know Samantha, well... she was here to with us... until the day before you got better and she left this message for us. I didn't want to shock you with the memory of her since you didn't remember." Cassandra said.

She handed me a piece of paper.

_Dear Cassie_

_I'm sorry if I wont return.  
I'm just out hunting but maybe just maybe I'll stay. In search for the Adventure I never got. I promise Will will soon be healed. I want you to know, you are one of my first real Friends._

_And please do me one favor if I never see you, tell Will I love him._

_ Samantha_

As I read it my heart slowly warmed up until it froze.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Cassandra had a really sad face and I understood she didn't know.

Horace in the meanwhile was searching the tents.

"I think I found your sleeping beauty." he joked, I walked over, and there she lay. On a mattress, with her hands tied together.

I awoke by someone shaking me. Could I never be allowed to sleep? I as an automatic thing put my hands over my face, but they were tied. I opened my eyes to see Will, I smiled then I looked out and saw Horace and Cassandra and even Halt.

Will had his knife ready but I wanted to try. I pulled my legs real close, and got out my saxe knife and cut the rope. I put the knife back and rubbed my wrists. Then first Will crawled out and then I did. As I was out I walked to the horses.

I jumped on one of them. A chestnut, whom had been given the name Amber by me. She had listened to me since the first day I had cared for her. I climbed on her back and rode some round. I had my hood of and my hair rustled in the wind.

Then I looked deep in Cassandras eyes, and said "There's going to be a damn good reason for these freaks to be here." Then I heard a whine.

"God Damn!" I cursed. I jumped of Amber and rushed to the hay boxed. I opened one of them to find a fox. I shrieked and jumped back letting the fox flee.

"That's the third time in Eight days." I said.

"Eight?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, I walked to the traps and reset three of them and on the third one they were waiting for me kind of. They would have killed me if I hadn't been practicing my archery." I said.

"I didn't get it." Will said.

"Well when I was practicing my archery they thought I was quite good." I confessed.

Will still didn't get it.

"Let's get moving" I said.

We started riding and I left the cape off even though it was quite cold. We rode for a while when we were stopped by Erak and his men. A big surprise for everyone but me.

"Erak?" I questioned.

"Yes. It's us Samantha." he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We could ask you the same." Erak said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Halt, i'll let you handle this." I said, and rode some steps backwards.

The next bit went like in the book. I was off Amber and checked her hooves, this was when I noticed we had a prisoner, I glanced at him and recognized my captor. I gave him an angry look.

I was so buzy being angry I didn't notice the things being said. When I finally looked up I found out we would be together for one night. I knew what would be happening and couldn't take it anymore. To my own shame, I fainted.

When I woke up again I felt very uncomfortable, I sat up and looked around, I was in my room in Hallasholm.

"Darn it" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." I heard Will's voice say, I cursed once more, making Will laugh.

"You're certainly not the girlish girl i've ever met." Will said.

"Yes, I'm definitely not a girlish girl." I said to Will "I hate dresses although I wear them to please people. I hate being locked up here, I want to go out and adventure." I told him.

"By the way, what happened? And how long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"Well, their planning a war against the temujai, and you've been unconscious for two days." Will said.

"Temujai wont expect us having archers would they?" I asked.

"What's your plan?" Will asked.

"What if we or rather you, would train a hundred archers. It could bring the fight to our favor." I said.

"What a brilliant idea. You stay here while I ask Halt." Will said rushing of.

But as stubborn as I was, I would not stay here. I stood up grabbed my bag with all my weapons, some clothes and the dried meat I had save up. Then I left my room. I walked slowly and carefully, not doing to much.

Then I heard footsteps behind me, I slowly turned to see Erik there.

"Planning to leave my fiance?" he asked.

"What happens if I do?" I snapped.

"You'll make me unhappy." Erik said.

"If it makes you happy I'm here, then why the hell are you so sad when I am." I screamed, turning and running away.

"You have no permission to leave this place." Erik said.

I skidded to a stop and glared at him "You broke your side of the promise. You hurt my friends inside the walls of Hallasholm. Then I am permitted to leave this damn castle." I said. Turning and walking away this time not even slowing down when he screamed

"But I love you."

"The only thing I feel for you is hatred." I snarled back. Fastening my pace. I walked straight into the forest not even noticing Will following me.

Then suddenly he was in front of me blocking my path.

"Why are you leaving me behind?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Listen, I love you. I always have, but I have to follow my own will now. I gotta go my own way, I don't want to leave it all behind, but I have to go right now." I told him, hugging him tightly.

Then I walked around him. Following my heart.

I wasn't sure if I was following my heart or my brain, I just knew I should not affect the story. To my own sorrow I knew Will had to fall in love with Alyss, at least after a while.

I kept on walking for at least two days, so caught up with my thoughts I didn't notice I walked through the pass until it was too late. I walked right into their arms...


End file.
